


Slimey Demon

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: Humans began capturing monsters to display them in a zoo, but Dave doesnt think it's that bad. Especially when he has a cute slime boy to keep him company during the night.





	Slimey Demon

You've been stuck in this cell for approximately eighteen days and seventeen nights, the next night quickly approaching. You look forward to it, the bask of the night comforting compared to the bustle of the day. Too many people stop by to gape at your hunched over form and you try to ignore them, but sometimes it's hard. Living in this place is hard.

In the beginning, humans didn't really know what they were supposed to do with the monsters that roamed the Earth. They had hunters to keep them away from civilization, but then protests started. People didn't feel safe even though these hunters were doing precisely that. Keeping them safe.

A law was passed, saying every child in highschool would take a class learning about these monsters. It included what to do if you encountered one, how to get away, how to keep yourself safe, and everything else in between. Hunters would volunteer to teach the classes, if only to make their jobs easier, but it wasn't enough. Kids didn't take it seriously and as most do, they get cocky and think they're all knowing. With the little knowledge they have, they think they could handle taking on one of these monsters. Many casualties have followed and a solution was soon found.

If simply teaching them wasn't enough, then perhaps they would show them. Instead of killing the monsters, they began trapping them. Enclosures were made specifically for each one to keep them from harming anyone, but it was enough to strike fear in the kids. Despite it being a way for teaching, it also became a tourist attraction. When the first monster zoo opened, there were hundreds, maybe thousands, of people visiting.

These monsters ranged from werewolves to sirens, from the most deadly to the least harmful. Some enclosures had an abundance of a monster, while others were lucky to have one. Some types were harder to catch, making it difficult to teach about them.

After you arrived, tons more people started showing up. It's not everyday you get to see a demon up close without the danger of being harmed, so many took the opportunity. Being surrounded by constant screams and loud yelling as everyone tried to talk over one another became tedious, tearing at your patience little by little.

Thankfully, there was one good thing about this place. Namely a person. Technically not a person either since he consisted of some sort of slimey substance. Despite what he was, he made the place a lot better. He was trapped in a deep pool during the day, too many people watching him for him to have the chance to escape and join you. He makes up for it in the evening though.

When you first met, it was anything but pleasant. He had come slipping through the bars to your enclosure, his cheeks puffed out in angry. He looked cute and squishy, sure, but the dude could deal quite a bit of damage. When you got him to settle down beside you, you risked poking him in the side. You had only been wondering if your finger would go through him, and sure enough it did. He didn't take that lightly and grabbed at your horn, yanking on it which sent you yowling and scratching. But after that first encounter, you became closer. He became important to you.

Of course the hunters running the zoo didn't like John getting out and leaving sticky trails wherever he went, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it. They wouldn't risk getting too close to your enclosure, so they couldnt forcefully remove him, but he did go back. The water is his source of energy sadly, so he can't stay out too long. You make sure he enjoys his time when he visits though.

Seeing him sprawled beneath you, panting hard and squirming desperately was surely a wonderful way to spend an evening. His squishy form was pliant under your rough hands, bending and melding to accommodate your harsh demands. You couldn't mar his body, but you could leave your mark in another way.

You forced his legs apart as you mashed your lips against his, pressing him down into the concrete of the flooring. He may be made of slime, but he held together pretty well. Your tongue wormed between his lips, tasting the sticky blue slime. It wasnt the most pleasant but you've come to love it.

He makes a beautiful noise when you press your palm down onto his wet prick, smearing the translucent green substance that gathered at the head. His noises were gorgeous, but you knew he couldn't be too loud. There were still hunters walking around as they checked all the monsters, so they had to be quiet as to not attract attention.

"Quiet now.. we wouldn't want anyone hearing you moaning like a desperate little whore." His little cock twitched and strained when you called him the name, your lips curling up in a smirk. You had been ecstatic when you realized he responded much more enthusiastically to the degrading names.

You run your palms down his body to hold at his waist, careful to not press too hard. You've already stripped what little clothes you had, so there was no barrier between the two of you. You're situated between his trembling legs, your eyes raking down his body for the millionth time. You simply can't get enough of him.

The first press into him was like heaven. Well, maybe it was heaven for you and hell for him. It's been a few days since you last done this and you don't bother stretching him anymore. You tried once but his slime engulfed your fingers, making it nearly impossible. His ass still posed some resistance whenever you first pressed into him though.

His head falls back as a pitiful whimper spills past his lips. You go slower as you press in, enjoying the sight of your large, heavy cock filling him up inch by inch. Every bar of your Jacob's ladder leaves him twitching and constricting around you as his face contorts to a blissed out look of pleasure. When there's about two more inches left to push in, you lose your patience and shove the rest into him. He cries out at the rough intrusion, thick globs of watery, green tears prickle at the corners of his eyes before spilling down his cheeks. He's such a beautiful sight.

You sit back, your pelvis pressed to the round globes of his ass to let him get used to it. This is for pleasure, not all pain. It's also a wonderful way to ensure your claim on him is known. You look down, your cock filling him completely. It stretches up into his stomach, the slime there bloating just a tad. You'll remedy that soon enough. The end result is your favorite part after all.

You pull back just as slowly as you had gone in, waiting till about half is free before shoving forward again. The thrust pushes him forward a bit as well, sending him into a fit of gasps and pants. You don't care if anyone hears anymore.

You set a quick pace of pistoning your hips, thrusting your cock in and out of his smaller frame. He does nothing but moan and arch his back, one hand clasping tightly at your shoulder while his other locks onto your horn. He drags you down to crash your lips together and you happily return the affectionate little gesture even if it is a bit messy.

You don't get to see his first orgasm, but you can certainly feel it. He constricts around you, pulling a deep, throaty moan from your throat. You don't stop though. You have a goal and he'd be beyond mad if you suddenly stopped without finishing.

By his second orgasm, your pace has become erratic and desperate as you crawl closer to your finish. The sight of him below you, covered in his own cum as he cries and drools sends you spiraling over the edge. You shove yourself as deep as possible, watching the milky white of your cum spurt out and fill him up. Your seed doesnt mix well with his slime, so it creates a sort of bubble in him that bloats his stomach further. He looks pregnant with your seed filling him up like that and you're grateful you can see right into him, otherwise the opportunity would be missed.

You pant softly, his hold on you becoming loose as you begin to slide out. His hole closes back up, trapping the cum in him.

You don't let him rest for too long though, instead pulling him up to his knees despite his weak protests to the movement.

You guide his head down to your already hardening cock. You could go on for hours, but you don't want to tire him out too much. But you want to be just as satisfied as he is. He gets the hint and takes the engorged tip of your cock into his warm, wet mouth.

A groan of approval rumbles from you as you push his head down further. His slimey throat opens around your cock, stretching easily but you know it's still a stretch that hurts him a bit. You're past worrying about him right now though. He struggles to get your entire cock in, but he manages well enough. He swallows hard and makes quick work of pleasing you but it's just not enough. You take the liberty to start thrusting into his mouth, the action rough and careless almost. He gags and the thick globs of tears have returned, but you don't stop to ask if he's alright.

"That's right. Take it all you cock slut. You love this don't you? Being used like a doll simply for my pleasure." You groan and shove your cock down his throat again.

This goes on until you're riding on the brink of orgasm, your poor slime boy beyond tuckered out now. He peeks his eyes open just a smidge to look up at you and you practically lose it to the sight of him. You shoot your seed down his throat and watch as it slides down to join the rest in his tummy. You shudder and slowly pull from his mouth, letting him collapse right in front of you.

You slide your arms under him and pull him to your lap, his face tucked into your chest. You coo and rub his back, pressing a kiss to his wet forehead. "You did so good.. so lovely.."

You both sit like that for awhile, your hand sliding from his back to rub his swollen stomach. You continue to murmur sweet nothings to him till the sun peaks about the horizon. There's the murmur of worker voices and sadly, John has to make his leave. He slips through the bars, his belly making it a bit difficult but he gets through well enough. He returns to his pool and you return to your corner, excited for the night that was to come.


End file.
